Regression
by LadyKrux
Summary: Short MR story.Some day before Trapped...ehm...I don't know, try to read!


Roxton has been looping for Marguerite since yesterday morning. He passed the Plateau back and forth, but there were no marks to show him, where hid honey is.

Finally he found relics of some old village. That was place, where he's never been before. Of course, he was allowed to imagine how beautiful this point could be, but now? What a strange scenery! Everything was burnt, parts of walls were as black as raven's feathers, fresh grass was nowhere, but far and near lain tatters of clothes with gray dust. Roxton felt rather moody, but suddenly…

…while he was watching this disastrous landscape, he saw three persons. The first man was keeping big rifle – he couldn't walk very well and his white shirt was all bloody. And the second man…

Roxton focused his sight.

"The other man is holding Marguerite!" he thought and waited, what will happen. His heart was throbbing very fast and he almost didn't breath.

Then those men were arguing. The first shot and that was the moment, when Roxton couldn't wait any more. Now, both men were bloody and without any strength. And Marguerite? She was slowly picking herself up.

"Where were you been such a long time?!" said Marguerite instead of welcoming.

Roxton was a little disappointed and Marguerite was continuing.

"So where!!?"

"Marguerite, you aren't glad to see me?? Everything's all right…"

"…all right!" Marguerite didn't let him finish his sentence,

"Nothing's all right. One day you promised to protect me, you remember?? John, I trusted you, I !! I've never trusted anybody, never, but I hoped, you'll make it out…And I was wrong…"

These words injured Roxton as poisonous arrows. He hasn't anything to say. Marguerite turned away from him. She wanted to be in the tree house soon – with him or without him.¨

Marguerite hurried throw bushy woods surrounding them. But something was disordered…

"Marguerite??"

"What!"

"Wait for a moment. Why are you limping?"

"That's ok."

"I don't think so." opposed Roxton lastly.

"I'm fine. Don't take care."

"Marguerite, stop!"

Huffing Marguerite abided for a while and showed him her bloody painful leg with cold words:

"That's why."

"You're cutted…"

"Well. I want be in the tree house soon. Please, don't retrain!"

"You are so wrong-headed." Roxton shaked his head and picked Marguerite to his armful.

"John, put me down, that'll be all right" shouted sick Marguerite.

"I know, only if I carry you" replied Roxton.

"Excuse me…who is wrong-headed here? I…or you??"

Then both of them were smiling for short moment.

"Can I ask you anything?" continued Roxton in their mad conversation.

"No more questions, lord Roxton, I would like to be in my room…in bed…"

**At the tree house – Marguerite's room:**

He softly put her down and kissed her, caressing her bright face. However she drew away, turning her head beyond him. He tried it again…vainly…She leaked out.

"Marguerite, what's wrong with you? You still don't believe me? You can't stand me near yourself here?"

"Perhaps" said Marguerite very quietly,

"I'M still diffident of everybody, _everybody. _You know, I like…like spending time with you …talking with you, but…"

"…but you hate my love to you" completed Roxton,

"My touching you, kissing you…"

"Stop! Please, don't maltreat me…"

Marguerite's eyes were filling with bitter tears. She can't prove to explain her feelings. They were so complicated…for her too…

Roxton looked into her eyes and his firmness melted.

"Oh. I didn't want offend you…"

"Please!" said Marguerite forcefully,

"Go away."

**In the evening:**

"A little untuned, aren't we?" began Roxton entering to the balcony.

Marguerite shakily shrugged shoulders.

"I was rude, get it out of mind, please" said going to leave her again.

"John?"

"Humph"

"I don't hate your touching me. I always liked when you hug me and hold me close in your arms…"

This explaining was very hard for her. Big drops of tears started to fall down and she shakily continued:

"…and I enjoy your kissing me while I'm sleeping…or when I'm crying…"

Marguerite conjured nice smile through tears and Roxton gave her one sweet kiss to her dark hair and asked her:

"What were you thinking about me when I let them carry you away from us?"

"Oh, don't solve it. It wasn't in your direction to protect me. John…"

"I promised to protect you, but I let down."

"You can't protect me whenever anyone attacks. It isn't possible… Listen, I am safety with you and you always find me and bring me back. I admire it and IT is important. I love your actions."

"And me?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"Maybe…" she averted her sight.

"…maybe?"

"I'll say it in the right time, do you remember?"

"Of course" finished john walking closer to her. They scanned each other's face and finally knitted their lips into long kiss…


End file.
